The Millennia After
by Marth12
Summary: An unlikely hero must duel his way through a tournament with his little brother and best friend in order to stop Malik's decendent, Al Ishtar
1. It Begins

This is my first fanfic, so it probably won't be too good.  
  
Yes it is a tournament fanfic, I'm not making you read it.  
  
The card rulings will be altered in this fanfic, so please don't complain about me getting a ruling wrong. I also make up cards at times. Don't criticize me for using English or Japanese names, I use what I prefer. And finally, I borrowed the field roulette card from Arcane Hunter's 100 years after battle city.  
  
The Next Millennia: BC continued  
  
A millennium after Seto Kaiba held his first battle city tournament, the Earth hasn't made many critical advances in technology. Life goes on almost as it did back then. The great duelists of the past have reduced to legends. Something somewhat studied in school, but more of a bedtime story for children. As for Duel Monsters, the game isn't as popular anymore. The infamous Kaiba Corporation now controls the making of the cards and rarely releases new expansions. The god cards are supposed to be locked away, and the sen-en items have lost a lot of power. Each one was reduced to a gold bracelet. Kaiba Corporation, now owned by 10 year old Ryan Kaiba, has decided to host another tournament in honor of his ancestors. Any duelist could participate, as they were very scarce in present day's time. The dueldisk has become outdated, and a new tournament system has been invented. This is called gemtech. Each duelist receives a gemlike item, with a strap to put it around your arm. Upon registering, each duelist's deck is recorded in the gem. When adding cards to your deck, you simply input the card into a slot. The duels are also new. When a duel begins, the duelists are sent out of the physical universe and in to the battle city digital computer program. The holograms come to life here and the people duel. Once a duelist loses, his personal rarest card is ejected from the gemtech and is presented to the winner. Now to explain the tournament aspect. Each competitor gets two "locater keys". Every time a duel begins you must bet 2 keys. Once you receive 10, you insert them all in to the gemtech for a map to be displayed of the final's location. Now to introduce our heroes:  
  
Scott Marth: the main character, he is a somewhat unlikely hero. At 15 years of age, he is short compared to most of his schoolmates. Has short brown hair and green eyes. He owns a millennium bracelet.  
  
Ryan Marth : Scott's 10 year old brother. As a newb to duel monsters, this red haired energetic boy is trying to learn the rules. He also possesses a mystic bracelet.  
  
Matthew Bakura: Scott's best friend, he attends school with him. Matt frequently studies duel monsters and duels Scott for fun a lot. Matt has thick black hair and glasses. He has a bracelet which he thinks of as a good luck charm  
  
For Summer Vacation, they are all heading for the new Tournament in the ruins of domino city. Scott's Dad had given up his last penny to let him participate, and to pay for the plane ride there. Scott was determined to win and pay for his family to stay in their house. Ryan kept reading the rulebook he had printed off of the internet, hoping to finally understand the game. "I can see the city!" yelled Scott, looking out of the plane window. The plane started lowering. Our story begins here. This is Scott and Ryan's quest. A friend will be posting Matt's quest.  
  
I hope you will like it. 


	2. Ryan's First Duel

CHAPTER 1: RYAN'S FIRST DUEL, VIRAL INFECTION!  
  
Scott and Ryan walked off of the plane's ramp, and saw a giant crowd standing in the streets. There was a giant screen TV showing the snobby Ryan Kaiba in all of his glory. "A kid is running this thing?" said Matt as he emerged behind Scott. "I heard he is a brilliant duelist, but likes to pick a lot of fights" said Scott. Kaiba explained the rules to the duelists, and then about 100 men in sharp uniforms began passing out the gemtechs to all of the duelists. Scott and Ryan entered their decks in to the gems and slipped them on to their hands, right next to the bracelets they owned. Kaiba bragged for another 15 minutes about how much of a genius he is and how he will be eliminating the unworthy duelists. Ryan ran off somewhere and Scott chased after him. Scott finally found him with a group of other duelists.  
  
"What are you doing!" yelled Scott rather upset. "This guy has the card Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Ryan in awe. "That card sucks, Ryan" said Scott. "There aren't too many cards to help it out." "It's better than my Serpent Night Dragon!" said Ryan enthusiastically. "Well you won't be bringing any money back" said Scott. Kaiba's voice boomed out again: "The winner of the tournament can take any amount of money desired from my company, however since I will be the victor there is no point in going in to detail. Now let the duels begin, and hurry up about it. I don't want any scum wandering these streets" His voice cut off, and the duelists started frantically looking for a challenge. I wonder where Matt went, we had better find him" said Scott. "No way" Ryan said back, "I wanna duel you now! That way I can equip my Night Dragon with Dragon Treasure to beat you down!" "Let's look for some more n00bs that you can take on" said Scott frowning. At that point, someone placed their hand on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Dude!" said a mysterious man with long hair. "Let's duel!" The man was wearing a black robe that covered his whole body except his wrinkled head. "The freak show's here too?" said Ryan smiling. "I can beat him Scott!" Scott was about to hold back his brother when the man and Ryan's molecular structure was digitalized and sent to the dueling center. "This place is weird" Ryan said. "It's all white and fuzzy" "My name is Tober" said the man. "And my boss was wondering if you would like to give him your bracelet." "No way!" said Ryan "well after I beat you in this duel I will take it from you by force." said Tober and the gemtechs took action (4000/4000)  
  
I'm going first" said Ryan confidently. "OK, little dude" said Tober. I summon the Maha Vailo. The light monster appeared right before Ryan's eyes. "Wow, and I will play a facedown m/t. "Your turn Toby." "It's Tober!" Tober said as he drew his card. I play card destruction, now we discard our hands and draw what we have discarded. Then I set a monster in defense and a m/t. Ryan drew. "This is too easy! I attack your facedown card with maha vailo! "It's my giant germ" Tober said. "Not only do you lose 500 l/p but I can search my deck for 2 more of these monsters and play them facedown (3500/4000)now I also reveal my trap card, gravity bind. No monster with 4 stars or more can attack." "Great, but as it stands maha is the strongest!" replied Ryan. "You don't listen well, do you" Tober said.  
  
"Oh I can't attack, right" said Ryan and ended his turn. "I'll just set a monster and end my turn" Tober said. "I need that Heavy storm card" Ryan said. "Darn, no go. So I'll pass" "Now I can flip my needle worm!" said Tober. The top 5 cards were discarded from Ryan's deck. "Just a nice effect" he said. "What is he doing" thought Ryan. "I will use the book of moon to return it facedown, and set another monster, go." "I still didn't draw heavy storm!" said Ryan angrily. "But I can do something. I will set a monster just like you Tober! Now who is full of surprises! I will end my turn and let you keep guessing."  
  
Scott was pacing back and forth, he knew that something was wrong about that guy he met, and didn't want his brother to go out in the first match of a tournament so important to him. He didn't even have the heart to look for a duel. "Come on, Ryan!" he yelled to nobody in particular.  
  
"I figured someone packing that bracelet would have actually put up a fight, you didn't do anything at all!" said Tober disappointedly. "I just won this duel. I will flip up my needle worm I restored to facedown mode, and flip this new one I set last turn! Now 10 cards are gone from your deck." "You trying to make me run out of cards!" yelled Ryan. "No kidding" replied Tober. "So now I can flip my two germs and activate polymerization, fusing my 2 germs and 2 worms to create Viral Death!" (2600/2200) A giant spiky ball dripping with mucus and flem appeared before Ryan. "That isn't a real card!" Ryan said in a knowledgeable voice. "Let's just say that my boss knows the right people and custom made the little sucker just for my deck. And I have just won!  
  
"Using my virus' effect, I can pay all but 50 of my l/p to discard the top 20 cards from your deck!!" "I don't have that many left, I'm done!! ((3500/50) I didn't even scratch you!" Ryan said, with tears about to stream down his face. He watched as his deck became smaller and smaller. "Yeah you really are terrible" said Tober. All that remained on Ryan's deck was 1 card, and as it flipped over to be discarded, his whole deck restored itself. "WTF!" Tober Screamed. Ryan thought of what happened, "I know! "It's my penguin knight! When it goes from my deck to the grave I combine my graveyard and deck for a new deck!" Ryan said with a giant smile. "Who t f runs that card, who!" yelled Tober hysterically. "Oh well, kid. I can just beat you with my viral death's attacking power. It is most likely higher than anything you have ever seen." "Umm, gravity ring or strap or whatever is out, it can't even attack." "Just go!" yelled Tober, the veins in his head looking ready to burst.  
  
"Remember the card I set before?" asked Ryan. "Of course I do its right there!" Tober said impatiently. "Well it's the tornado bird, and it lets me return that gravity thing to your hand." "Thank you kindly for allowing my Viral Death to attack" said Tober regaining confidence. "That is phase 1 of my three-phased plan!" announced Ryan. "I now tribute my bird and Maha Vailo for my Serpent Night Dragon!" The snakelike dragon glided onto the duel field, its eyes glowing yellow (2350) "My viral beats it by 250 still" said Tober. "PHASE THREE!" said Ryan, REVEAL FACEDOWN MAGIC CARD, DRAGON TREASURE!" The serpent dragon's eyes glowed a fiery red. "This increases its attack by 300, making it 50 stronger than your death card. And if I know my math, then 50 is all you have left, so when my dragon attacks I will win! The dragon's eye's burned with rage as it shot immense energy out of it's mouth, destroying Viral Death and Tober's remaining l/p. "Beaten by, a ,a newbie" said Tober as two locater keys along with the viral death card appeared at Ryan's side. 


	3. Scott's Duel, The Dragon Tamer

SCOTT'S DUEL THE DRAGON TAMER  
  
Ryan still hadn't returned from his duel so Scott decided to comb battle city and find Matt. He spotted more people wearing those black capes. "They must be part of some gang" he thought. As he was walking, he spotted a small boy crying. "What's wrong?" Scott asked feeling concerned. "This guy beat me in a duel and then stole my deck" the kid said between sniffling. "Show him to me and I'll get him back, I promise" Scott said with a smile.  
  
"Drake!" "Ummm, yes sir or mister" replied Drake. "Just call me Al" said the voice. "The one we want is coming for you, you know what to do." "Can I keep the cards you gave me, um, Al" "Just bring me the golden bracelet he wears, and report back after, immediately!" "What if I lose..." "He's coming!"  
  
"That's him!" said the boy pointing to a short, bald man. His arms and legs were covered with dragon tattoos. "So you beat this guy and took his whole deck?" asked Scott with some anger in his eyes. "I threw that pile of crap in some garbage can, I did him a favor" the guy said. "I am Drake Ontou, the dragon lord!" he said with pride. "Well let's see how confident you are in a duel" replied Scott with a sense of confidence of his own. "Fine, but if I emerge victorious, which I surely will, than you will surrender your bracelet to me!" "I'm game" Scott said in approval. At that point the gemtechs took over and the two bodies were digitalized. ((4000/4000))  
  
"I will start!" said Drake "An all powerful hand, like always" he said triumphantly. "I summon the lord of dragons!" (1200) The vampire like creature showed up in front of drake. "Now I equip it with the flute of summoning dragons! I can summon two dragons from my hand: Curse of Dragon and Luster Dragon!" The lord started playing a creepy tune on his newly found flute and in a flash the bony curse of dragon (2000) and sleek luster dragon (2400) appeared on either side of him. "You really enjoy doing this, don't you" said Scott, seemingly annoyed. "Well I'll give you the turn now and see if you can come up with a way to destroy my dragons!" replied Drake. "Then I will use my magic card, tribute to the doomed to destroy luster dragon by discarding a card from my hand. An old man began wrapping the dragon up with bandage, and then the lord of dragons stopped it. "Oh, that's right. My Lord of D. stops all targeting effects on my precious dragons." Scott tensed up. He had just wasted two cards from his hand, and had a big disadvantage on monster power. "I summon the elf swordsman in attack mode" (1400) The sword wielding elf stood in front of Scott, ready for battle. "And now I'll have it attack your dragon lord."  
  
The sword sliced right through the dragons' protector. ((4000/3800)) "I also set a m/t and end my turn." Drake picked up his card. "I order my curse of dragon to attack!" The dragon was ready to strike when Scott flipped his facedown card. "Waboku! I now take no damage." 3 chanting women protected Scott's swordsman. "Well Scott, it seems that you have won the turn, however on my next turn my dragons will destroy you!" "Not if I can help it, and my Demon Summon is just the card I need for this situation" said Scott, happy that he drew a good card. "I tribute my swordsman for the Demon Summon" (2500) A skeleton creature erupted from the pits of Hell. "Demon Summon, attack the curse dragon!" The dragon was shattered due to Demon Summon's electrical attack. ((4000/3300)) "Your move, Drake" said Scott. He had gained control of the duel. "Every good dragon duelist has to go on the defensive sometimes. Even the legendary Seto Kaiba had to set his dragons to defense every once in a while" boasted Drake. "So he is like your hero?" Scott asked. It didn't seem like he would look up to anyone. "I only strive to be as good as he was. So I will set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Scott observed his hand. He could summon a monster, but that facedown set monster was a risk, and the last thing he needed was to throw away more cards. "I attack your set monster with Demon Summon" said Scott. "You have just attacked my troop dragon" said Drake. "And using its' effect, I will special summon another one in face up defense." "Well then I will set this trap end my turn" said Scott. "Your Demon has dominated the playing field long enough, so I tribute troop dragon and Luster Dragon to summon Tyrant Dragon! (2900) A much larger and fiercer dragon took the place of the two smaller ones. "Now it will attack your Demon!" "Spellbinding Circle!" yelled Scott.  
  
Scott's monster however, was still destroyed. "My Tyrant Dragon negates all targeting traps towards it, you really should study your cards" said Drake triumphantly. ((3600/3300)) "I really should be more careful" said Scott as he drew. "All right, just the card to turn this game around. I play the Magic card Black Hole! This swirling vortex will send your two monsters to the cemetery! "How dare you disrespect my dragons!" yelled Drake. "Well respect my dueling skills, and watch this!" announced Scott. "I summon the Goblin Strike Team (2300/0) A group of goblins appeared on the field with clubs and sticks as weapons. "I now order them to attack you directly!" the team of monsters slammed Drake head on. ((3600/1000) "Because of the power of my goblins, they must defend now, so I can just set a trap and end my turn." "That is it, you are going down hard now buddy!" said Drake. He was now sounding insane." I summon beastking of the swamps. This monster can take the spot of any fusion material monster! Next I play my magic card, warrior tradition. By paying ½ of my l/p, ((3600/500)) I can special summon ANY warrior subtype from my deck. I choose the Black luster soldier. "Why would you use a warrior if your deck is all about dragons?" asked Scott. So I can fuse it with my beastking with this card, polymerization!" said Drake "I choose to turn my beastking in to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and they fuse in to Dragon Master Tamer! (5000/5000)  
  
Scott stared in to pure fear. A giant three headed form of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon stood in front of him with a Black Luster soldier on top, making the most powerful monster he had ever seen. "Luckily, Mr. Kaiba decided that in this tournament fusions can attack on the turn that they are created, so my tamer will blow up your pathetic goblins!" The explosion of power knocked back Scott and toppled him over. "And on my next turn friend, you will meet the same fate as your goblins just have!" boomed Drake.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba!" said a woman. Kaiba was modifying his deck in a whole room full of cards. For a little kid, he was in deep concentration. "Some guy has just summoned a monster with 5000 attack points" Kaiba immediately stood up. "What the heck! That exceeds my strongest monster's power even!" "We believe it is called Dragon Master Tamer. It is a fusion from your very own Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, sir. "Who is this guy!" demanded Kaiba. "His name is Drake; there is no past record on him doing well in tournaments. I believe he got his cards from some hidden source. We should investigate. "Who is he dueling?" "Someone named Scott Marth." Replied the woman, strangely scared of this boy. "Ahh, that moron. I did some research, and it turns out he is a descendent of Yugi Motou. Well let's see how he lives up to his ancestor's reputation!"  
  
Scott picked up the final card he would draw in this duel. A throwaway. "I can't beat you with anything in my hand" said Scott. "You put up a good fight" said Drake, "But no one is good enough to" "Who said I was done" interrupted Scott. Reveal trap card, graverobber! It let's me take a magic card from your grave, and I chose the Warrior Tradition card. I now pay 2000 l/p to activate it ((1600/500)) so I pay ½ of my l/p ((800/500)) to summon any warrior from my deck. "What could possibly defeat my monster, there is nothing in all of duel monsters with more attacking power!" exclaimed Drake. I choose Buster Blader, the slayer of dragons! (2600) "That thing is only half as strong as my tamer!" said Drake, confused at why Scott would summon it. But he watched in horror as its attack rose. "My Blader gains 500 ATK points for each dragon monster on your side of the field and graveyard. And since your grave has 6 dragons in it, that makes my Blader powerful enough to finish your tamer and the rest of your l/p. Buster Blader, attack!" The mighty warrior shifted the weight of its sword and brought it down through the giant dragon. ((800/0))  
  
"You have got to be kidding, said Drake as he fell to the ground. Al won't like this, I might die now!" "What!" said Scott. "Who is going to kill you!" But it was too late, Drake has disappeared and in his place was two locater keys and the warrior tradition card. 


	4. Reverse Effects, The Field Roulette

REVERSE EFFECTS: THE FIELD ROULETTE  
  
Note: the use of the "Field Roulette" card belongs to "100 years After Battle City" and its writer.  
  
"Mr. Marth has just won his duel" said Kaiba's secretary. "So we have another miracle worker on our hands." Said Kaiba, not sounding surprised. "As soon as I finish modifying my deck, I will personally take care of this Marth all by myself." "But Mr. Kaiba, you have been preparing your deck for months, don't you think that it is good en" "Do Not Question My Ways!" boomed the child. "Now get the battle simulator, and program it with the exact same deck that Scott Marth uses!"  
  
Scott returned to battle city, and Drake was nowhere in sight. He sat down on a nearby bench and started looking through his deck. There was a man selling booster packs, Scott went over to check it out. "Hey, you have four keys already, that means you won a duel." said the man. "Wanna buy a pack?" "Sorry" said Scott. "No money. But I'm sure that a lot of people will buy them." "Actually" said the man, getting closer to Scott "stealing is more like it. This guy keeps installing magnetic devices on the boxes, and then, boom! The box just disappears at random points. So do me a favor, take that guy out of the tournament." "I'll do my best" said Scott.  
  
"Here kid, take this pack to help you. I've been saving it." Scott took the pack and walked away. He had no intention of doing any good deeds, first he needed to find Matt and Ryan. He tore open the pack. Nothing too special, except for a card called spear dragon #2. This card may attack the defense points of an opponent's monster even if it is in attack mode, this will not defeat the monster however. Built in trample, switches to def. after an atk.  
  
Then Scott saw Matt walking around, with 6 keys already in his gemtech! "Matt!" he yelled. "Hey Marth, what's up" he said. "I just beat some freak" Scott explained. "Yeah, there seems to be a lot of those people around here." Matt replied with a laugh. The two talked about their duels for a while, until a strange man with a mask came down on them. "Hey, are you from like the opera?" asked Scott. He was wearing the black cape that Scott had seen so many people wearing. "My name is Brandon, and I seek your bracelet." he said. "Why does everybody want this thing!" said Scott. "No I'm not dueling you, I need to find my brother." "We can find him, said another person wearing a mask as well.  
  
This guy's mask was showing a sad face, while Brandon's had a happy face. Sam was taller than Brandon, but other than that they were like twins. The other man was holding a small boy, and as he got closer it revealed an unconscious Ryan! "Give him back!" yelled Scott. "Accept our duel, and my name is Sam, the man said, throwing Ryan to the side. "Fine, I'll take you both on!" yelled Scott with a little fear. "You could use my help, too" said Matt. "So be it, we will have a 2 vs 2 duel, and when we win we will take both of your bracelets!  
  
"I guess I'll start" said Matt. "I play the earthbound spirit in defense.(2000def) and set a m/t. It is your move" "Well, said Brandon as he drew his card. "I cannot break through your monster's defense now, so I will summon Dumanes Dark Witch in attack mode!.(1800) "Activate my trap, the destiny board!" yelled Matt. A ghostlike creature holding a giant letter D appeared. "When I assemble all five pieces of the destiny board, Scott and I gain an automatic win! Every time my opponent ends his turn, I get another piece." Brandon didn't seem phased. In fact, he seemed happy that the destiny board was in play. Scott however, was in awe. He had never actually seen a card this powerful. But it had a weakness, just like every other card. And he had to do all he could to protect it.  
  
Scott pulled up his hand. An "E" appeared next to the "D". "Well I can't do much for the Destiny Board right now, but I can take care of the witch problem" said Scott. "I summon the Gemini elf! (1900) And I attack the dark witch!" Two exotic elves appeared next to each other and combined their strength to vanquish the witch. ((4000/4000-3900/4000)) "Dumanes Witch isn't done contributing to our cause" said Sam. "I play the magic card shallow grave, it lets each player select one card from their graveyard and put it in to facedown defense mode, and since we are the only players with a monster in here, I take witch. Now I tribute it for the beast of talwar!" (2400) The set card disappeared and a giant, black monster took its place. "I choose to destroy Bakura's only defense!" The earthbound spirit was shortly destroyed. "I end my turn after setting one card facedown.." An "A" joined the other two letters, but Sam and Brandon kept that smile on their face.  
  
Matt took his next turn. "I will bring forth Servant of catabolism, a direct attacker for you. (700)A swirling seashell-like light floated before Matt. "And I'll use its power to attack you directly, Sam!" ((4000/4000-3900/3300)) "Now I will mimic Sam and set a card facedown." Brandon confidently drew his card. "I will summon Gradius (1200) in attack mode." A plane like creature stood in front of Brandon. "Now I activate Limiter Removal, it not only doubles my Gradius in size, but doubles its attack!" (2400) "Now it will attack Jinzo#7 for some heavy damage. The giant airplane charged Matt's weak monster. Just as it was to make contact, it ran right in to some circular object and was reversed out. "Magic Cylinder!" yelled Matt as gradius attacked Brandon head on. ((4000/4000-1500/3300))  
  
"You idiot!" exploded Sam. "How could you fall in to a predictable trap like that. I hope Al slits your throat for..umm, oh well." "I will now complete my turn.," muttered Brandon. The Gradius suddenly got so big that it exploded. "Part of Limiter Removal's effect" sulked Brandon. Now Matt's Death message read "D" "E" "A" "T" "It looks like we got this in the bag" said Scott. But just in case, I set one m/t facedown, and end my turn. Now as soon as Sam completes his move, we will win the game! You guys weren't even a challenge." "A challenge?" asked Sam. "Who said anything about a challenge? We have been toying with you this whole match. But now, it's anyone's game. Activate Field Roulette." The duelfield in front of the four males started to spin, gradually faster until there was no room to see; "now every card will be randomly distributed!!"  
  
"That means that my Destiny Board could soon be yours!" shouted Matt. "That's right! Do you feel lucky?" laughed Brandon. The field finally showed itself. Scott had a facedown m/t. Matt was controlling Beast of Talwar. The Gemini elf and servant were with Sam. And to our heroes' horror, Brandon controlled the entire destiny board. "How lucky for us!" said Brandon. "Everything you had we have, and vice-versa." "So to end my turn, I play a m/t, and attack Matt with his Servant card" said Sam. ((4000/3300-1500/3300)) "So it's all up to my draw" thought Matt out loud. "I never actually thought I would be facing a destiny board, but there is one card I know of, one card to turn this around..and I drew it!"  
  
Matt kissed his bracelet. "You really are lucky! I play Hurricane! It sucks all m/t back to the owners' hands!" A windy face appeared above Matt's head and began blowing smoke on the m/ts. "I figured it would come to this," said Sam. "Activate Magic Jammer. By discarding some useless card from my hand, I negate your hurricane." A ritual-like circle started holding off the wind, but a giant pocketknife was thrown right through it. "You forgot about the trap I set just in case" Scott boomed. "7 tools of the bandit drains my l/p by 1000 to negate any trap played, so the hurricane will return the Destiny Board and its contents to Matt's hand." ((3000/3300- 1500/4000))  
  
"Thanks, man" said Matt to Scott with a smile. "And this Beast of Talwar you so graciously gave me will now attack Catabolism Servant." ((3000/3300- 1500/2300))  
  
"I set a facedown monster, plus m/t"finished Matt. "Don't tell me you are going for the destiny board, because you won't have time to gather it." said Brandon. "I summon Melchid the four faced beast. This little monster is part of the tribute required to summon The Masked Beast, Death Gardius! I offer Melchid and Gemini Elf as a special summon for our most powerful monster to emerge!!" The result of the summon was something almost indescribable. It looked like something out of a Picasso painting. (3300)  
  
"Nice attack power" commented Matt. "The nice part is how it will finish you off!" screamed Brandon. "Attack Beast of Talwar!" ((3000/2400- 1500/2300)) "Now the darkness will consume you" "In darkness there is always some light shining through. So I play Swords of Revealing Light" said Scott. "Now three of your battle phases will be put aside, giving Matt and myself some recovery time. And this will help, I summon the spear dragon #2. A small dragon with a long, pointy nose stood in front of Scott. "This will make you think twice about setting anymore monsters, as this will hurt your l/p when you do so. I now end my turn."  
  
"That spear thing will not help you at all, for I use offerings to the doomed to destroy it." Said Sam, frustrated that he couldn't attack. "I will play Wall of Illusion in defense mode. "A long wall with a face inside appeared next to the death gardius. "And to make sure you get pummeled I will use premature burial, bringing my talwar beast back from the cemetery at a cost of 800 lp, now our army of monsters will crush you when the swords wear off!" ((3000/2400-1500/1500)) "Don't count on having an army" said Matt.  
  
"I flip Shadow Tamer to take control of a fiend for one turn. Now the Talwar Beast is once again with me. But I tribute it and my tamer for the Black Magician!" (2500/2100) "I don't remember you having that" said Scott. "I picked it up in a duel with some freak" said Matt cockily. "Unless you can power that mage up, our death gardius wins in a contest of strength, Mr. Bakura" said Brandon. "Nope, not now" said Matt, ending his turn. "Well all I can do is set a m/t, go ahead Marth" said Brandon. Right as Scott drew his card, Brandon yelled "Dust tornado trap, destroy swords of revealing light!" The swords preventing the masked duelists from attacking vanished. "Our last hope" said Scott. "Dusted away." In all the hype he hadn't even looked at the card he drew yet. It was Warrior tradition, the card he received from Drake. "I pay half of my l/p to special summon Buster Blader with Warrior Tradition!" said Scott, with a little hope left. The mighty Blader stood beside Black Magician. Scot scanned his hand. He had polymerization, perfect for a fusion. However he didn't have a fusion deck as the new rules encouraged made-up fusions to add to Kaiba Corps database. Then Scott looked in front of him, and got a brilliant idea.  
  
"I use polymerization, fusing the blader and magician to create..." he wasn't sure himself. He knew Yugi Motou had once done this very same fusion, but couldn't remember its effect. In front of Scott stood a mighty and noble monster. Something legendary, even. "The Super Magical Swordsman, Black Paladin! (2900) "This deity gains 500 attack for every dragon in each players field and graveyard." said Scott "So" said a very surprised Matt, "my trap, DNA surgery works perfect! Using its effect I can make all monsters on the field in to any sub type I choose. You can guess I pick dragon!"  
  
Although no physical changes were made, the Black paladin gained 1500 attack due to the three "dragons" on the field. (4400) "Go ahead, attack us." said Brandon. "You are a couple points short of defeating me with that attack and once my death gardius dies it will control your paladin with Willed Mask. "The paladin gains power from dragons sent to the grave as well" said Scott. "Or does Spear Dragon #2 not apply to you!" (4900) The mighty paladin sliced through death gardius in a split second, taking Brandon's l/p with it.  
  
"C, Curse you.. Damn you!" yelled Brandon. "You are approaching Death's Door!" yelled Sam. At that point Scott was returned to Battle city with 2 more keys and the magic cards Premature Burial and field Roulette. 


End file.
